Talk:Bayonetta VS ???/@comment-27171598-20160209012422/@comment-25182985-20160209015844
^^As I said. It's stated S-Class Demons can destroy the planet. This is what DarthGeist said on ScrewAttack Forums. http://forums.screwattack.com/viewtopic.php?f=37&t=23740&start=3050 http://forums.screwattack.com/viewtopic.php?f=37&t=23740&start=3060 - Eh, not so much. Had been explained by Koenma that just one A-class demon could wipe out all of humanity. And showed Yusuke a vid of what would happen if such a thing were to happen. That being whole cities being wiped out, all of Earth's weapons being useless, and the world being turned to ruin. Hence why the Kekai was made to prevent A-class and above from passing between worlds, and why the SDF is around to deal with A-class threats in the event one does manage to get through. Like what happened with Yoko Kurama. S-class was a whole other ballgame. If A-class were potential life-wipers, S-class makes them look like starving children. Going along with Koenma's warning was Sensui finally unveiling his Sacred Energy, which placed him at the level of S-class, and just as a side-effect on unveiling it, everything around him was breaking apart and crumbling. While I don't adhere to character statements, but it was repeatedly said that an S-class could destroy the world. Period. Even Genkai said as much about Yusuke, that he could destroy the Earth in a fit of anger and there wasn't anything any of them could do about it. So having him go to the Demon Realm was the best course of action. Of course, not all S-class have the skills to actually put that power into practice. Same goes with any demon in any other ranking. Having the capacity for it and possessing the ability to make use of it are two different things. Yusuke has the potential to destroy the world. A strong enough Spirit Gun could do it. We only end up seeing him fire the damn thing at S-level in the Demon World, which is made out to be durable enough to withstand the immense power of its denizens. Plus it being an infinitely layered dimension doesn't hurt. So, yeah, Yusuke nuking a mountain in Makai could be equivalent of leveling a continent on Earth just for the fact that Makai is more able to withstand these forces than the Earth is. And that was only with his fight against Sensui, not including his growth after training with Raizen's retainers and Raizen himself. Who still, funnily enough, has the best feat in the whole series in having his stomach growl be so intense that it causes a whole level of Makai to quake at every meal time. Up to the point of his death by starvation. - Doesn't really mesh up. Yusuke could mountain-bust at B-level and Hiei at B-level was affecting the whole of Hanging Neck Island. If island level was enough to be life-wiping, then B-class were capable of it. If that was the case, then A-level would be planet-busters - I had noted it in the calc thread before, but I once calc'd Hiei's speed at the start of Chapter Black, when he was still B-Level, at over 108,000mph. This was using the anime under the premise that he was at the furthest end of Botan's range with the spirit whistle, which they were going to use to get Hiei's attention. With Botan's reiki she could reach a range up to 100km, or around 60mi. Hiei drops out of a tree behind the group approximately 3sec after she stopped blowing. Which would suggest it had taken Hiei only 2sec to get into the tree and fell out on the 3rd, due to the dizziness caused by the whistle. As said, under the premise he was on the furthest edge of her range, which would be reached by the time she finished blowing the whistle, meant Hiei had traveled a distance of around 60mi in 2sec. Using a speed calculator, distance/time = speed, puts it at over 108thousand mph. Or Mach 141.7. - Strunton also believes it as a fact too, maybe wait and see what he has to say.